The Lost Airbender
by LegendofDai
Summary: Lost for the world, lost for himself. Dai, a young airbender must embark on a journey to discover himself and his true origins. His mission will be clouded by the truths, and a new threat of fragile peace.


**Book 1: Air**

_Chapter 1: Soaked robes_

Rain hammered down from the sky as if waterbenders commanded the clouds to soak everything. Flashes illuminated the sky for a fraction of a second, only to let them fall back to a darkness black as the deepest wells. A young boy, called Dai, ignored the rough weather and practiced his martial arts under the open sky, hands clenched into fists.

He looked to be in his teenage years, yet slightly shorter, with more muscle than an average kid. His eyes sparkled determined in green as the baby leaves of spring. Even soaked, his brown hair matched the mud's color at his feet.

His chest moved up and down as he breathed, his palms burning from the pain. As if hundreds of needles were pinned on it, all set on fire. Each muscle in his body felt sore and heavy like he wanted to lift the burden of the world with every movement. Yet, he wanted to keep going.

The green, soaked training robes felt like he wore a vest made out of ice. His body shook, even though he desperately tried to stay in control and stop the trembling.

_I have to do this_, he told himself. He raised his hands, turned slightly to his right and bent his knees for his stance. The muddy ground of the yard felt like shifting sand, waiting to consume the boy's legs like a hungry shark.

Dai closed his eyes, kept his breathing steady and listened. The rain calmed his mind, cleansed it from each worldly thoughts and let him reach his inner spirit. He sighed, then an instant later delivered the blow towards the wooden dummy, strong as the thunder that roared above. As Dai's fist hit the wood, he felt a shockwave running up his arm like goosebumps.

He pulled back slowly, feeling the warmth of blood pouring down between his fingers. Dai sensed the pain, the unbearable sensation that made him clench his fists even harder. The wood scratched his knuckles' thin skin.

_Not yet_, he screamed inside his mind with set teeths, denying the relief of stopping from himself.

Just as he was about to punch again, a strong hand's fingers wrapped around his wrist and stopped him mid-motion.

"Spirits, what are you doing with yourself, boy?!"

Dai looked up at the man who approached him, Keizang. Time carved deep wrinkles on his cheeks, like fjords cut their beds. His unshaven face had a few deep cuts gained in the Hundred Year War. His long, straight hair lost all its color, now the grey locks carried only the hint of wisdom. Dai twisted his wrist out of his grip and took a step back, staring down at the mud.

He could feel Keizang's burning eyes on him, but he didn't look up. He heard the old man's sigh of frustration.

"Get inside, now," Keizang said.

Dai bowed slightly before moving, then left the yard in a hurry without a voice, his eyes staring at his dirty toes.

His adoptive father came after him a good minute later, with an expression that told Dai he was about to hear some preaching. He would've liked to skip that.

Their home had only three rooms, each with its own function, while the yard served as their gym. Dai went to the kitchen, sat down on the ground as they used to when they had supper. The wall in front was decorated with medals and honors Keizang received for his service in the Earth Kingdom Army. Just a blink at those and Dai remembered something horrible they experienced together. It kept haunting the boy ever since. Keizang seemed unworthy to show those shiny metals with such pride after what happened back then. How could he even glance at them, Dai wondered.

The old man brought a towel with him and tossed it to the kid. Dai picked it up and dried his hair, careful not to make the cloth bloody.

Keizang shook his head, possibly trying to find the words that would beat some sense into the boy. But Dai already decided he wouldn't let his empty scold get to him.

"You can't do this to yourself. I don't care how guilty you feel. Going too far with training and injuring yourself will not change the past, Dai," he said.

The boy looked up at him, his eyes mirroring the pity he felt towards Keizang.

"Unlike you, at least I feel something about it. And remember the anniversary," he replied with a voice as flat as the surface of the floor.

"For the spirits, Dai. It happened six years ago. You have to move on. The war is over. You shouldn't even be here, hiding yourself from the world. What _you_ can do is so unique only one other man is able to do it in the whole world," Keizang continued while he sat down in front of the boy and took his hand to bandage the injuries. "Look. I'm not your father. And I know you only see me as some sort of mentor who taught you martial arts and that's all the respect you have towards me."

"You've got that right. But I'm grateful for the home you gave me," Dai added. "Except, I've never been a soldier like you and can't turn my back on this and just never look back."

Keizang considered his answer, Dai could see it in his eyes, in those spheres, dark green as moss inside the deepest woods.

"I'm not saying you should never look back. But you are constantly thinking about it, living in the past. There, all patched up. Go get some sleep. And think about what I said," Keizang finished with both the speech and the bandages.

Dai felt surprised his fosterer kept the brainwash short and yet, he did start to think about it. A voice in his head told him Keizang was right and he threw his own life away. He had so many dreams as a child, however he kept denying everything from himself just to have the punishment he thought he deserved. Or did he? That voice couldn't stay silent anymore.

He wanted to be alone, so he jumped to his feet and walked into his room, a tiny hole with a makeshift bed and a chest containing his belongings he had collected during his short life.

Although the most valuable item he had hid in his pocket. He let his body fell on the bed and already felt the curtain of exhaustion fogging his mind and sight. Dai reached inside the pocket and pulled out an amulet, carved out of wood. A tattooed Air Nomad peacefully meditated in lotus position, with their symbol underneath his legs. He flipped it and saw the inscription on the back. The writing looked familiar, yet he had no idea what it meant.

With a finger on his other hand, Dai slowly started to whirl the air around the amulet. It spun around and around until the boy let it fell again gently into his palm. He sighed. The raindrops bombarded the roof, yet the sounds of thunder brought him peace.

_I swore to myself I wouldn't airbend and here I am_…, he chuckled. As his smile slowly disappeared, he felt his sore muscles relax and the tiredness taking over. His eyes closed and Dai fell asleep.


End file.
